


Perfect

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He didn't want to stop looking at the pleased expression on Chinen's face, at the way his lips curled up just so every time Yamada ate another bite.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the MC at JUMP's Nagano concert, where they talked about how the whole group went out to yakiniku together after the show the day before ♥ Also, Yamada and Chinen have been adorable lately, and I have a lot of feels.

Yamada downed a few more sips of beer, pulling a bit of a face at the taste. He'd started out ordering fruity cocktails, because he didn't care what Yabu said about cocktails being girly, or what Dai-chan said about beer tasting good with yakiniku—most alcohol just tasted gross and bitter to him. But after he and everyone else had made their way through a couple drinks, putting out the effort to order something different got harder, and drinking the beer the others were ordering got easier, so Yamada had started sipping a beer in between the bites of yakiniku Chinen was feeding him, trying not to think about how people said beer was the worst for putting on weight.

Back around his second raspberry cosmo, everything had been very exciting, and Yamada had been on his feet, standing on his seat, asking everyone why they all weren't more excited, because they had just finished an awesome concert, hadn't they? But half an hour and a little beer and a lot of meat later, he was a little more subdued, starting to feel how much the concert had tired him out and leaning into Chinen's side more and more. Chinen, for his part, showed no sign of stopping the continual flow of grilled meat he was putting in Yamada's bowl, and even if this was totally against his diet (even on tour), Yamada didn't stop him. Because it tasted amazing, but more than that, because he didn't want to stop looking at the pleased expression on Chinen's face, at the way his lips curled up just so every time Yamada ate another bite.

Sort of like how Yamada was sure his own feelings had shown on his face when he looked at Chinen in their Hey! Say! 7 bunny suits on stage, but he couldn't help it, couldn't look away. Chinen just looked so cute and perfect, and of course he had his little tail, and well… whether or not everyone else could see it on Yamada's face, he knew that Chinen certainly could. It was a little embarrassing, having his feelings for Chinen, his attraction to Chinen basically on display for the whole arena to see, and a few months ago Yamada might have forced himself to look away, to put on a sexy face and try to think about something else. But when Chinen looked back at him with that cute, happy smile and shook his little bunny tail like he knew exactly what Yamada was thinking… Yamada, with all the concert adrenaline pumping through his veins, was more than happy for Chinen to know, because Chinen was perfect, and despite everything, Chinen loved him back. And when they got backstage after their corner was finished, Yamada couldn't resist pulling Chinen aside before he had the chance to strip off his costume, pulling Chinen close and wrapping his arms around him and touching that little bunny tail as he whispered in Chinen's ear just how much he loved him…

And now, warm and sleepy from the beer and the meat, surrounded by the familiar ruckus of his bandmates, Yamada leaned further into Chinen's side, putting down his chopsticks for a moment. "I love you," he whispered into Chinen's ear again, and even if Chinen's attention was mostly on whatever funny story Inoo was telling Yuto across the table, Chinen's arm was steady around his waist, and even if in reality, things weren't completely perfect, they felt perfect enough to Yamada right now.


End file.
